kakumeikivalvravefandomcom-20200214-history
Saki Rukino
is one of the main characters of the series and a popular idol who has grown aloof due to her career being on hold. It is hinted that she has romantic feelings for Haruto. She is one of the few people who know about Haruto's power. She and Haruto discover the other Valvrave models hidden in Module 77. Saki enters the cockpit and becomes the pilot of Valvrave Four (coded VVVIV), to which she names "Carmilla", as well as being injected with the same substance as Haruto thus gaining the same powers as him (like transfering to another body). So far out of all the pilots, Saki is the only pilot shown in flash-forwards to the future as a pilot and later she is speaking to a young boy who appears to be a prince in the new kingdom created by Haruto. Appearance Saki is a young girl by the physical appearance of being around 15-16 years of age. Strikingly, she has beautiful features, consisting of long silky black hair in the length of her back, violet eyes and pale skin. She wears the traditional Sakimori Academy uniform which she pairs with black knee-high socks and light brown boots, in an angle she wears a white hair ornament. Personality Despite of her cold looks, she is the opposite of what she seems. Despite being isolated from others, due to her being an idol, she is very caring and protective of others which is not the slightest bit obvious. However, because of her career downfall, Rukino is hinted to have some kind of desire for people to acknowledge her (this was shown when Rukino used her new-found power to possess Haruto and posting comments praising her on the net). Rukino also dislikes others speaking ill about her (shown when Takahi clashed with Rukino and slapped her) and she bears apathy toward adults because of her painful past. In later episodes, Rukino is shown to develop feelings toward Haruto and becomes jealous when both Shoko and Haruto are being together. Saki's affection toward Haruto is clearly shown when she let "berserk Haruto" "do" her without resisting. After the incident, she tries to lessen Haruto's guilt by telling him that he was not responsible for what had happened between them. Skills & Capabilities Piloting Skills :She has good piloting skills, not amazing. This is shown off in the sixth episode where she took down multiple units of full-fledged soldiers who carry more battle experience than her. Immortality :Upon being injected with an unknown substance when entering the Valvrave Four, she became immortal. Body Swapping :Upon being injected with an unknown substance when entering the Valvrave Four, she became able to swap bodies by directly biting onto another person's skin. Those she switches with become unconscious, like her body. She also obtains any abilities that their body has, such as good aim and piloting skills. Gallery Kakumeiki-Valvrave-kakumeiki-valvrave-34248769-715-715.jpg 1377840312597.jpg|Saki from the Blu-ray vol. 3 cover BTP1sjnCIAAeeCZ.jpg|Saki dressed in her idol outfit. 616773.jpg 615986.jpg 633066.jpg 616363.jpg 619475.jpg 631732.jpg 629730.jpg 628298.jpg 632978.jpg Valvrave pilots.png Tumblr_mtau88XNYn1qjnhvyo1_1280.png 633421.jpg 636380.jpg 622858.jpg 616362.jpg 624821.jpg 636616.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 01 - Large 11.jpg|Saki on her first appearance 669a4761.jpg 6c8aa32b1e9o.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - OP1.01 - Large 01.jpg 6f3e78cb.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 02 - Large 06.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 02 - Large 12.jpg 4799e322.jpg f6643c4b.jpg 7cf885b4a50o.jpg Haruto and saki.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 03 - Large 24.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 03 - Large 04.jpg e1fd3bde.jpg 7bca38cd.jpg DpCh9vq.jpg E437a6c9.jpg 641800-kakumeiki valvrave 03 large 30.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 04 - Large 11.jpg 862660a7.jpg F4f6fe0a.jpg dddbd9f9.jpg ee936189.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 05 - Large 11.jpg aa7ac606.jpg 4e4876fb3b3o.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 04 - Large Preview 01.jpg 645171-kakumeiki_valvrave___05___large_18.jpg|Saki singing Kakumeiki Valvrave - 05 - Large 23.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 05 - Large 25.jpg Saki 1.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 05 - Large 29.jpg|Saki with Haruto Kakumeiki Valvrave - 05 - Large 31.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 05 - Large 33.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06-1.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 05 - Large 34.jpg e5ed4cba.jpg KakumeikiValvrave-05-Large03.png tumblr_mmzgkyUAyf1qd3az2o1_1280.png|Saki when she first saw her Valvrave c1abe8b6.jpg bfc260e4.jpg Saki 3.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06 - Large 02.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06 - Large 03.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06 - Large 05.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06-6.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06 - Large 12.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06 - Large 13.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06 - Large 14.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06 - Large 15.jpg Valvrave-the-Liberator-6-6-1024x576.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06 - Large 17.jpg 20130518 051.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06-16 Saki.jpg Saki 2.jpg 845e20ce.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06 - Large 25.jpg 1e2a5fac.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06 - Large 29.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06 - Large 30.jpg 6b7e4b1d.jpg 20130518 064.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06 - Large 33.jpg 20130518 068.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07-2.jpg C9dc1ae5e2fb.jpg Saki opening 1.jpg 447e644d.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 03.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 09.jpg VM2KKHU.png|Saki taste testing! Ed21428e.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 12.jpg|Saki protecting Shoko Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 13.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 15.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 19.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 24.jpg fdc69de0ec.jpg 23ca7e4e.jpg 5a41cd07.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 08 - Large 10.jpg 2db49926.jpg 270ef0b0.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large Preview 02.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 08 - Large 24.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 09 - Large 13.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 09 - Large Preview 01.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 10 - Large 04.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 10 - Large 13.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 10 - Large 07.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 10 - Large 08.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 10 - Large 10.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 10 - Large 12.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 10 - Large 18.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 10 - Large 21.jpg|Saki following Haruto Kakumeiki Valvrave - 10 - Large 26.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 10 - Large 36.jpg bd1aeeeb.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 11 - Large 03.jpg 23ac025ec20o.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 11 - Large 07.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 11 - Large 08.jpg|Saki smiling at Haruto. 2a9f8340.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 11 - Large 10.jpg 272217cd.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 11 - Large 12.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 11 - Large 34.jpg d78710cc.jpg 44973a82.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 12 - Large 02.jpg b171ea62d.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 12 - Large 04.jpg cd7c6c29.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 12 - Large 19.jpg e9c81da8.jpg 1f7e34a5.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 12 - Large 40.jpg 35b29b72.jpg jfTM9xw.jpg 171fcadb.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 03.jpg e907a5ea.jpg d4d0ef2a2c6o.jpg e9de58e4.jpg 1dfafe4a.jpg fac0f7df.jpg Valvrave-the-liberator-s2-ep-1-11.jpg Valvrave-the-liberator-s2-ep-1-10.jpg e935472a.jpg 80041281.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 11.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 14.jpg c611bf92.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 13.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 17.jpg Valvrave-the-liberator-s2-ep-1-9.jpg 6b9402af540o.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - OP2.01 - Large 04.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 14 - Large 04.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 14 - Large 05.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 15 - Large 04.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 15 - Large 09.jpg fa16bca3590o.jpg 0d102d85.jpg 0a26add7.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 15 - Large 15.jpg 70c86ff7.jpg 85a98950.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 15 - Large 16.jpg 5de5a663.jpg A6875654392o.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 15 - Large 19.jpg 362140c7.jpg 31f361ab.jpg Valvrave-15-52.jpg 6b951831.jpg 5dc69fde.jpg f759e9.jpg 23.jpg Aa31d902.jpg c710bd1b.jpg 0faa5575.jpg ea96579d.jpg f1c2ea45.jpg 45af6f77.jpg 53d1ac9d.jpg faf6b377.jpg c326bef2.jpg 2c1cd6cd.jpg a91f0d1e.jpg 218dcc53.jpg b3a2da26.jpg b0d0975c.jpg 1381351454804.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female